


The Sun

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: It's time to gather their friends and family, to face their destinies, but the Devil isn't going to let that happen so easily.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Kudos: 1





	The Sun

### On the Precipice

"...I can stop the Devil." Ryuhiko breathed. He stared down at his hands, swallowing hard. Repeating it didn't make it feel any more real. But the facts remained. He broke a link of the Devil's chain, and Valdemar fled.

"Ryuhiko, I hate to be the voice of reason, but... Using that power nearly knocked you flat." Julian said. "How are you going to use it on the Devil without hurting yourself?"

"I... I don't know. I don't fully understand this power yet."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A new voice said.

Ryuhiko jumped like he'd been doused with cold water. It took him a moment to register that it wasn't Valdemar's voice. But he and Julian were still alone in the shop. Who spoke?

"Have I startled you?" The words seemed to come from everywhere at once, backed by a strange, crystalline echo. It was strangely familiar. "Oh, I know. You two must be uncomfortable. Is it the realm? I always forget how easily your meat shells get cold. Allow me to take you somewhere more comfortable."

"Hang on, wait for just a--" Julian cut off as the snowed-in shop blurred around them.

Vertigo made Ryuhiko's head spin, and Julian wrapped his arm around his waist for support. The sun beat mercilessly down on them, its harsh rays an almost intangible weight on Ryuhiko's shoulders. Scorched sand and cracked boulders stretched endlessly in all directions. Scraggly cacti clung, tenaciously, to life. At least it wasn't so cold?

"Are you warmer?" 

"A little _too_ warm. Can you--"

"Say no more! I know just the place to put you at ease." 

"Wait! Wait, just a second! Can you, can you just...? Can you let Ryuhiko here pick where to go? Is that a thing you can do?"

"...Oh. That would be simpler, wouldn't it? Very well. Where would you like to go?" 

"Portia's cottage?" Ryuhiko wavered, uncertain.

"Describe it for me, if you would." 

It felt like it'd been forever since he'd seen Portia's cottage, yet the memory shone cleary in his mind. "It's warm and quiet. Peaceful. There's sunshine through the windows and clean white linen. The smell of fresh flowers. There's a garden outside, tools against the wall, the sound of birds..."

As he described it, the realm around them began to reshape itself, slowly forming walls and furniture. It looked just like the real thing, from the tools leaning against the wall to Pepi curled up asleep on the couch. He half-expected Portia herself to come bustling in to greet them.

"Ahhh. Much better. Good choice, Ryu." Julian complimented.

Pepi _prrt'd,_ ears perking, then got up, stretched, and turned to look at them. She peeped demandingly at Julian until he stooped and picked her up, cradling her against himself. Absentmindedly, he scratched behind her ears, looking around.

"Er, hello? Mystery voice? Are you still there...?"

"I'm right here--" It came from Pepi's mouth.

"Gah!" Julian instinctively flung the cat away from him. But they landed on their feet, shaking themselves all over and looking vaguely indignant. "You--that is--! Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"I am Death." 

"Uh."

"I thought this shape would put you at ease. Do humans not find small feline companions appealing? This one, in particular, should be familiar to both of you. I assumed she would be comforting." 

"Well, she is--"

_"And_ humans prefer to speak to someone with a physical form, don't they?" 

"I, uhhh. Yes, that's right, but. Cats don't talk. At least I don't think they do? I've never heard them talk, anyways."

"What a peculiar and arbitrary limitation. I don't know why they'd hold it to themselves." 

"What happened to you, anyway? Why didn't you help us earlier?"

Death leaped onto a chair and sat sphinx-like, staring unblinkingly at them. "It will be clearest, I think, if I start from the beginning. A very, very long time ago, the Devil approached me with a plan. He wished to break down the barrier between our realm and yours and allow them to merge. He wanted to rule over an endless expanse where nothing changes, and nothing ends. Such a world goes against my nature. I could not abide it, and I told the Devil as much. But before I could interfere, he got me out of the way. With a human pawn."

"Valdemar?"

"Correct. Valdemar had a strong connection to me, like your connection to the Hanged Man. That is why the Devil approached them, plying them with honeyed words and temptations. They accepted one deal. Then another, and another. But deals with the Devil always come with a cost. Little by little, deal by deal, they were corrupted. They became a demon. As they grew stronger, I grew weaker. Eventually, I lost the ability to take physical shape at all. I am still unable to return to my proper form." 

"Hence the cat?"

"Hence the cat. And I can do little, even now, to stop the Devil's plans. The Devil approached several Arcana over the years. Most were indifferent., but others, like me, were opposed. But we each had our own reasons to stop him. We could not put aside our differences and cooperate. In the end, we each stood alone, and we each fell alone." In the silence that followed, Death began to groom themselves, apparently unconcerned.

"But if the Arcana failed... how am I going to stop him?" Ryuhiko asked.

Death paused and turned drowning blue eyes on him. "You have already discovered the power to defeat the Devil. But to unlock its true potential, you must do something uniquely human, something no Arcana can do. Connect to other people. Those close to you, either of you, can share their strength with you. It is not without its dangers, but if you work together, you might succeed."

Julian looked at Ryuhiko questioningly. "What do you think, Ryu?"

"It has to work," Ryuhiko answered. "And if it doesn't, we'll make it work."

He looked startled. Then he cracked a smile. "That's my Ryuhiko."

Death peeped curiously at the magician. "You humans are curious creatures. I admit I have never fully understood you. I wish to know. Why are you willing to risk yourself for this?"

"Well, a hell of a lot of reasons. But the most prevalent? For love, for the people I care about, for the ones who matter most to me. No cost is too high." Ryuhiko stated.

Death made a sound, almost like laughter. "The longer I exist, the less I seem to know. Especially about humans." With a jaw-cracking yawn, Death blinked languidly at them. "It appears I've used up most of my energy. I need to rest." Death hopped onto the couch and started kneading a pillow into shape. "If I recall correctly, humans also require regular rest and relaxation, do you not? I can give you time. While you remain here, no time will pass elsewhere."

"Ryuhiko... you've been going non-stop. You need a break." Julian said.

"What? Who, me? I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Ryuhiko insisted.

"You're starting to sound like me. That's not a good thing."

"Damn it. I mean, you've got me there." He played with his earring as he thought, weighing the pros and cons. What if time passed anyway? What if, when they woke up, it was too late?

"Come on. You took care of me earlier. It's your turn."

"Earlier? The bath? That seems like a lifetime ago. It really does sound nice, but I can't relax now." Not with the prospect of confronting the Devil hanging over him.

Julian hesitated a moment, looking concerned, but nodded. "I understand, Ryuhiko."

Ryuhiko reached out to take his hand, tangling their fingers together. "I'll rest when this is all over. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good plan. Don't let me forget."

"Then I will send you to the Magician's Realm. There, you must gather your allies." Death said. "Call to your friends... and trust they will answer." The front door of Portia's cottage swung open. Beyond, Ryuhiko could see the sparkling sand and sea of the Magician's Realm. "Ryuhiko. Julian. I wish you luck." With the couch cushion suitably pummeled, Death walked in a tight circle, then settled down, curling up.

Julian took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and grinned at Ryuhiko. "Alright, Ryu, let's go. We've got a Devil to stop."

Together, they stepped through the door. The glittering vista of the Magician's Realm spread out around them, though The Magician was nowhere to be seen.

"And we're back, alright."

Ryuhiko took a deep breath, feeling his lungs swell with magic. "Asra!" His voice echoed over the water. For a long moment, only silence answered.

Julian reached for his hand, squeezing reassuringly. "You know, I bet he can't hear over the music at the Masquerade. Just try again."

He smiled at Julian, grateful for the reassurance and the reminder. He couldn't let himself give in to doubt. Not now. Just like Death said, he had to call and trust that he would answer.

With another deep breath, Ryuhiko called out again. "Asra!"

A whisper of magic swept over the sand behind them. He turned just in time to see a door form on the sand. It was a door from the palace, carved from white marble and strung with colorful garlands.

It swung open, and Asra stepped through, smiling. "You rang, Ryu?"

"Asra, you're alright! You left so suddenly last time..." Julian said.

"Sorry about that. Lucio was causing a crisis, as usual. But Portia gave me a hand. The fires are out, and I'm here now."

"Wait, wait! Portia helped you? She's alright?"

"She's just fine. She said she stashed your body somewhere safe, and not to worry."

Julian sagged in relief, tension easing out of his shoulders. Then he rallied, taking a deep breath and facing Asra. "Before we get into everything, there's, uh, there's something I wanted to say first... Asra, I'm sorry."

Asra seemed surprised but stayed quiet.

"It was irresponsible of me to not check in on Ryuhiko when he was my apprentice. I was neglectful. I failed him, and he paid the price." The regret in his voice was sincere and honest, with none of his usual penchant for theatrics. "And then, with you, I, er. I made a lot of assumptions, and I didn't communicate well, and I, uh. Ahem. Let's say I'm sorry about how I behaved then, too."

"Ilya... What prompted this?"

"A lot's happened in the last, uh, however long it's actually been since we last saw you. And it got me thinking about the people I care about, past and present. We were friends once. I'd like us to be friends again. But even if we can't, I don't want to leave old hurts to fester any longer."

"...Neither of us was at our best back then. I'm sorry, too."

"Let bygones be bygones?" Julian offered his hand, and Asra took it, smiling slightly.

"And let the past be past."

It warmed Ryuhiko's heart to see them smile at each other again. His two favorite people were finally starting to get along.

"Whew. I've wanted to say that a long time." Julian said. "But we didn't call you here just for that. We've got a plan..."

Asra intently listened as they recounted their encounters with the Star, Valdemar, and Death.

"...So now we need to gather people who are connected to us, and strengthen my magic enough to defeat the Devil." Ryuhiko said.

"You can come and go from this world as you like, right, Asra? Can you bring people with you?"

"I can. Who did you have in mind?" Asra asked.

"Portia, Mazelinka... And Nazali, er, Doctor Satrinava, if they aren't busy. If you can find Portia again, she ought to know how to find Mazelinka."

"And Nazali? I don't believe I've met them."

"Well, they were definitely in the palace, last I saw them. Maybe Portia will know where to find them, too? And Asra? Could you do me a favor? Tell them everything. Make sure they know it's, well, it's dangerous. I want them to know what they're getting into."

"Ilya... I'll tell them. Don't worry about that. Just take care, until I get back."

Asra went back through the door, and Ryuhiko caught a strain of magic before it swung shut. Julian let out a slow breath, settling back on his heels.

Ryuhiko felt a brief, warm surge of pride. "Julian?"

"Hmm?" Julian hummed.

"I'm proud of you."

"I, uh. Huh?"

"I know how hard it's been for you to accept help. So I'm proud of you."

He cracked a smile then, looking fondly at him. "You taught me that, Ryu. With you as my example, I feel like I could do anything."

"I'm not the best example, but alright."

"I--" He didn't finish his sentence before the door swung open again... And a red-headed blur barreled through and crashed into him. "Oof!"

"Ilya, you jerk! It's the last time I let you go haring off on adventures without me!" Portia lifted Julian off his feet with the force of her hug. Ryuhiko could swear he heard his ribs creak. "Running off somewhere so... so... so cool!" She let go of him and took two running steps toward the sparkling ocean.

Then she jolted to a halt as Mazelinka grabbed the back of her shirt. "Not so fast, Pasha! What did I say about going off by yourself?"

"Pasha, Mazelinka! You came!" Beaming, Julian scooped Portia and Mazelinka into a hug, then reeled Ryuhiko in, too. They were all squished together, a tangle of elbows and hair and laughter.

"Of course we came! As if anyone could keep us away!" Portia replied. "Oh, before I forget! Asra said to tell you that he's still looking for Dr. Satrinava."

"And he told you everything, right? Even the bit about stopping the Devil?"

"Devil schmevil." Mazelinka scoffed. "If that goat bitch tries to lay a finger on any of you, he'll answer to me!"

Portia laughed with delight. She looked around, her eyes alight with eager curiosity. "I can't believe this place! Just look at all the colors!" She squirmed free of the hug and went skipping across the sand.

"Not too far, Pasha! We have to be here when Asra gets back!"

"I know, I know, but just look at all of this! When Asra said it was a magic world...! I mean, I knew it was going to be amazing, but it's _amazing!"_ She flung her arms wide, taking in the multihued ocean and the glittering clouds gathering in the sky.

"You know, we didn't get a chance to explore this realm earlier, Ryu," Julian said. "Why don't we go poke around a bit? Just while we're here?"

Ryuhiko glanced back at the door that Asra left. It was large enough to be clearly visible, as long as they stayed on the beach.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Portia called. She was already at the water's edge, Julian hot on her heels. Overhead, the clouds were beginning to gather, dark and heavy with the promise of rain.

"You always did love the beach, Pasha. Remember all the sandcastles we built?" Julian reminisced.

"Yeah, and I remember a certain gangly teenager knocking them all down!"

"Oho? I suppose I imagined you knocking them down with me?"

"Me? I would never, just like I'd never do...! This!" Quick as a striking snake, Portia splashed seawater at Julian, leaving him sputtering.

"Now you've done it, Pasha!" He dove after her, only to land face-first in the water when she leaped back and out of the way. But he tackled her knees, and she toppled into the water, whooping with laughter.

Mazelinka tsked fondly, watching Julian and Portia splash in the surf. "The more things change, the more they stay the same. They've been getting into trouble ever since they were big enough to get tangled around my ankles."

Ryuhiko blinked, surprised. He knew Mazelinka had known them for a long time but _that_ long? But he stayed quiet, not wanting to pry, nor feeling ready for the information. He and Mazelinka stood in companionable silence, watching Julian and Portia play in the water.

"Hmm, looks like a storm's coming in. Hoi, you two--"

Lightning flashed, and thunder crackled. In its wake, the sky looked like it had been literally cracked open. Rain poured from the fissures, sizzling on the sand. The wind picked up, whipping the waves into a frenzy.

"Pasha, c'mon!" Julian shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Portia grabbed Julian's hand, pulling him along behind her as she ran for shore.

Just as they made it up onto the sand, Ryuhiko smelled ozone, and the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The next fork of lightning struck the ocean, so blindingly close that it left him blinking spots from his vision and gripping Mazelinka's sleeve. When it cleared, a familiar figure was standing in the water.

The sea churned around the Devil's feet, inky blackness spreading outward and tainting the water. "Ryuhiko, Ryuhiko, Ryuhiko... You've been up to no good, haven't you?"

Portia had gone tense, her fists raised defensively. "Ryuhiko... is that--?"

The Devil turned his fiery eyes on her, and he affected a surprised look. "Why, I see some new faces. Don't tell me you were planning on pulling all these innocent people into your mess."

"Now listen here, you f--" Mazelinka started.

"Now, now. Let's not say anything you'll regret." He reached out with a black-tipped claw and made a twisting gesture. Around them, everything went dark.

"Ryuhiko! Ilya, look out!" Portia yelled.

Her voice distorted before she and Mazelinka disappeared into the darkness. In the next moment, Ryuhiko and Julian were alone in a sea of shadows, facing the Devil.

"There we go. Much better." The Devil said.

"What did you do to them?!" Julian demanded.

"Don't look so alarmed. I've merely sent them away. They're unharmed. For now. But shouldn't you be more worried about what I'm going to do to _you?"_

From the shadows, chains lashed out at them, striking with blinding speed. The next moment a were a chaotic blur. Magic leaped to Ryuhiko's hands, and he cast a shield spell, deflecting the first wave. But the attack was relentless. Chains hammered on the shield from all angles. And with a musical crash, it shattered under the onslaught. The cold metal wrapped around his wrists, but he managed to pull free.

"Look out!" Julian warned.

Then another chain caught Ryuhiko's ankle, and a third curled around his arm. More and more grabbed him until he was thoroughly trapped. Julian hadn't fared any better. He pulled on the fetters binding him, but he couldn't get loose.

"Hmm. Done already?" The Devil asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryuhiko questioned.

"Why do anything? Because it entertained me."

"Wait. Wait, all of this—all of this is because you were _bored?"_ Julian was incredulous.

"You don't know what it's like, you humans with your mayfly lives. You live and die in the blink of an eye. You barely even have time to understand how powerless you are."

"Oh, get a hobby!"

"But don't you see, Doctor? This _is_ my hobby. If nothing else, humans are, at least, entertaining. Ever since your ancestors crawled out of the muck, you've spent your miserable lives climbing over each other."

"Oh, boy. Monologue alert..." Ryuhiko muttered, loud enough for only himself to hear.

"You want, and you want, and you want, and when all the strength you can muster isn't enough, you turn... to me. When you asked for the power to defeat your enemies, to overthrow your tyrants, to squash your dissidents, I was there. When you coveted your neighbor's land, jewels, fame, talent, I was there. When _you_ wanted to stop the plague...? Well, you get the idea. I'm merely taking this charade to its logical conclusion. And if you'd only sat quietly and behaved, you would have survived to see it. Now, whatever am I going to do with you?"

The Devil looked between the two, before his gaze settled on Ryuhiko, his eyes glowing like coals.

"You first, I think." He drifted closer to him, his smile promising something deeply unpleasant.

"Pick on someone your own size, you cud-chewing cheater!" Julian barked. The silence after his words seemed far too loud. "Had to split us all up before you'd fight us, didn't you? What are you, scared? You chicken-hearted, lily-livered, baboon-faced waste of skin!"

For a moment, all Ryuhiko could think was: where did he learn all of that? Then his brain caught up, and fear seized him. The Devil turned away from him, regarding Julian with mild amusement. He lifted a clawed hand and made an idle gesture, and Julian's litany of insults abruptly cut off.

"Go on. Tell me how you _really_ feel." The Devil taunted. Julian's throat worked, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Julian!" Ryuhiko cried, pulling against the chains.

The Devil glanced at him, and in his expression, Ryuhiko saw only the idle curiosity of a bored child. Another twist of those black claws and Julian was left gasping for air, struggling to breathe at all. "Now, what are you going to do about it, little magician?"

There was only one thing he _could_ do. Ryuhiko drew on the magic he used against Valdemar. The power to break the Devil's chains. The Devil tsked indulgently at him, as though he were a misbehaving child.

"Do you really think that will work?"

Ryuhiko knew it wasn't going to work. He didn't have any hope of overpowering the Devil himself, not alone. But he couldn't reach Julian or _anyone._ Even so—even so, he couldn't just hang there and do nothing. The Devil glanced between him and Julian, his lip curling with that terrible, indifferent amusement. The chains trapping Ryuhiko flared red-hot. For a moment, they almost felt cold. Then they burned, searing his skin and tearing a scream from his throat.

Julian suddenly gasped, sucking in a lungful of air. "Ryuhiko! Ryuhiko, no!"

"Ugh, enough with shouting each other's names. Don't you have anything more interesting to say?" The Devil seemed wholly unconcerned, secure in the knowledge that neither of them could do anything to stop him. "Well. I suppose this is as much as I can expect from the two of you. The facsimile of a dead magician, brought back no matter the cost, stripped of his precious memories. And a washed-up plague doctor who couldn't stop the plague, couldn't save his apprentice. And couldn't even be a murderer. You're pathetic. Weak. And you will never be more than that."

"...That's where you're wrong. You'll always be wrong." Julian said. "When I came back to Vesuvia, I was lost. A wreck of a man, stumbling from one disaster to the next. I _was_ weak, washed up, and a failure. Then I met you, Ryu. When I saw you on the aqueduct, I thought, ah, here's another unfortunate soul. I didn't understand why I was so drawn to you. Or why you saw something good in me, even then. I tried so many times to drive you away. 'For your own good.' When really...? Really, I was afraid. I didn't trust myself, and I didn't trust you. All the futures I could imagine ended in pain."

He looked at Ryuhiko and managed, somehow, to smile.

"Ryuhiko, you've helped me see a way that I could be happy again, a path forwards. I want to walk that path with you, to the very end. It's not always going to be easy. But now I think—no, I _know_ I can make it. When I stumble, you'll be there for me, just like I'll be there for you, because we're stronger together. Strong enough to face the future, come what may. No matter what happens, I want you to know: I love you."


End file.
